Let Me Heal Your Pain
by loeloe07
Summary: Hubungan percintaan antara Jisoo - Seokmin - Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon patah hati... Dan Lee Chan, sang maknae, berusaha menghibur Jihoon yang patah hati... BL / YAOI / SEOKSOO / SEOKSOON / CHANHOON


**Let Me Heal Your Pain**

 **...**

Cklek.

Sosok tampan yang memasuki kamar itupun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat gundukan selimut di atas ranjangnya. Perlahan dia mendekati sosok yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Namja tampan itu menaiki ranjang yang cukup besar itu dan dengan lembut memeluk sosok yang dia yakin masih terjaga itu.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur."ujar Seokmin, sang namja tampan.

"..."

"Hyung, jangan diamkan aku, jebal..."rengek Seokmin sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada namja manis yang masih belum mau membalikkan badannya.

"Rupanya kau ingat juga kepadaku..."lirih Jisoo, sang namja manis, yang tentunya masih bisa didengar oleh Seokmin karena jarak mereka yang memang sangat dekat.

"Jisoo hyung, aku tidak bermaksud tidak adil, hanya saja saat ini jadwal promosi unit BooSeokSoon yang mengharuskanku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung hyung. Lagipula kami bekerja, bukan berkencan, dan juga selalu ada Seungkwan disana."jelas Seokmin panjang lebar, berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepada salah satu hyung tercintanya.

Jisoo pun menghela napas panjang dan membalikkan badannya. Matanya yang memerah karena sempat menangis lama, menatap lekat wajah tampan Seokmin, sang kekasih.

"Sejak awal menjalani hubungan ini aku tahu resikonya, namun setelah menjalaninya, aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini." ujar Jisoo dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Seokmin pun segera melumat pelan bibir tipis namjanya itu selama beberapa saat sampai dirasanya sang kekasih sudah mulai tenang dipelukannya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku yang salah disini." ujar Seokmin setelah melepas ciumannya.

Jisoo pun tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus sayang pipi tirus kekasihnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kami yang memilih jalan ini." ujar Jisoo yang kemudian balas memeluk Seokmin dengan erat sambil menyamankan posisi dipelukan hangat sang kekasih. Jisoo pun memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Tidurlah hyung, jaljayo~"ucap Seokmin sambil mengecup pelipis Jisoo yang sudah terlelap.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengat kembali suara pintu terbuka. Seokmin tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang memasuki kamarnya. Dengan segera dia merasakan seseorang menaiki ranjangnya, merebahkan diri di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang.

"Soonyoung hyung..."panggil Seokmin kepada sosok yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmm..."jawab Soonyoung.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah... Mianhe aku tidak bisa memelukmu malam ini..."lirih Seokmin, karena takut membuat Jisoo terbangun.

"Hmm, gwenchana... Lagi pula selama satu minggu promosi unit BooSeokSoon aku sudah memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Sekarang giliran Jisoo hyung bermanja kepadamu. Kau harus adil."ujar Soonyoung.

"Gomawo hyung, saranghae..."ujar Seokmin sambil mengusap lengan Soonyoung yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

Soonyoung dengan cepat mencuri kecupan di pipi Seokmin sebelum menjawab, "Nado saranghae..." dan kemudian dia kembali memeluk erat Seokmin dari belakang dan tertidur pulas.

Sementara itu, di ambang pintu kamar tempat SoonSeokSoo tertidur, terlihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah memegang secangkir teh hangat sedang tersenyum sedih.

"Jadi, benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku, ya?"monolognya dengan lirih dan kemudian berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

Niat awalnya yang ingin memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat lelah, ia batalkan dan hendak menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut didapur.

"Aku kasihan dengan Jihoon hyung..."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Seungkwan dari arah dapur, Jihoon pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan pasangan maknae grupnya itu.

"Ne, aku juga..." jawab Hansol singkat.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih merasa tidak percaya jika ada orang yang sukarela berbagi kekasih seperti Jisoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung."oceh Seungkwan sambil meminum susu hangatnya perlahan.

"Tapi ternyata memang ada yang seperti itu."jawab Hansol dengan singkat, lagi.

"Aku kira Soonyoung hyung menyukai Jihoon hyung, karena mereka sering menginap di studio berdua."ucap Seungkwan.

"Soonyoung hyung hanya menganggap Jihoon hyung teman baiknya. Mereka menginap karena harus mengedit lagu dan menyesuaikannya dengan tarian."jelas Hansol.

"Ak-"

"Sudah cukup! Tidak baik mencampuri kehidupan percintaan orang lain!"potong Hansol yang merasa tidak sopan untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi hyung-hyungnya. Seungkwan pun hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya jika Hansol sudah dalam mode seriusnya.

"Susumu sudah habis?" tanya Hansol, yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur!"ucap Hansol sambil menarik pelan lengan Seungkwan ke kamar mereka.

Sementara itu Jihoon hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Air matanya perlahan menetes, dan genggamannya kepada cangkir teh ditangannya kian mengerat. Untung saja semua membernya sudah terlelap, karena malam memang sudah sangat larut. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikir sampai tiba-tiba seseorang merampas cangkir ditangannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Menangislah hyung..."ujar namja yang memeluknya.

Jihoon pun tidak sungkan untuk mengeluarkan tangisnya yang teredam dipelukan namja tersebut, dan namja itu pun semakin mempererat pelukannya saat tangisan Jihoon semakin keras.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit Chan-ah?"ujar Jihoon disela tangisnya, kepada Lee Chan, namja yang memeluknya. Sementara Chan hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jihoon, membiarkan hyungnya itu melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Jika aku tahu akan sesakit ini, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta. Jika tidak jatuh cinta, maka hatiku tak kan terluka..."

"Hyung, kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta, kita juga tidak bisa mementukkan cinta itu akan membuat bahagia atau luka, tetapi jika memang luka yang didapat, kita bisa memilih untuk mendiamkan luka itu atau mengobatinya."ujar Chan.

Perkataan maknaenya itu membuat Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung sang maknae.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon.

Tanpa aba-aba Chan mengecup bibir hyung mengilnya itu, dan tersenyum tampan.

"Biarkan aku yang mengobati lukamu, hyung..."

FIN

Selasa, 3 April 2018, pukul 00.07 WIB

diketik disela sela ngerjain skripsi

lagi pengen bikin couple yang anti mainstream

mind to review?


End file.
